Souls of the Sea
by LadySybil-AlaisBranson
Summary: Two very different beings from two different worlds meet and find just how alike they truly are. But will their love and friendship be enough to change their destiny for the better, or will it destroy them along with everything and everyone they've ever known? Follow the dutiful Attina and rebellious Sinbad as they face the greatest trial of all; choosing love over life.
1. Chapter 1

Attina had always been the responsible one. She knew what her life as a princess of Atlantica entailed; standing by her father, serving her subjects, caring for her six younger sisters, and making sure that everyone, herself included, obeyed the law. So when she first saw a human, and a pirate no less, sailing on a ship above her, Attina swam for cover. After all, pirates were the ones who had killed her mother, Queen Athena, when Attina was but a child. The rules were in place for a reason, and yet Attina could not help but throw away her better judgment and take a closer look.

What she saw next surprised her to no end. The man, whom the other humans seemed to call ' Sinbad', was very tall, strong, and handsome. He had a certain look about him that made Attina's heart flutter. Despite his obviously dangerous profession, Sinbad had a twinkle in his eye. He was kind, merciful, loyal, and loved to laugh.

Attina swam closer to the ship and continued to watch Sinbad and his men. Unfortunately, Sinbad's trusted dog, Spike, caught her scent and began to bark excitedly. Before Attina could disappear in a panic, one of the men caught sight of her. " Ay, Captain! We seem to have a visitor." Turning around, Sinbad's eyes widened. " A mermaid…" He said in awe.

With every step he took, Attina moved away in fear, ready to dive back underwater at the first sign of trouble. Noticing this, Sinbad smiled and stretched out his hand. " It's alright, miss. We will not harm you, I swear it." Feeling slightly more at ease, Attina edged closer and took hold of his hand. Sinbad took her in his arms and helped her aboard. " Do you have a name?" Attina hesitated, and then replied, " Yes. I am Syrena."

" Syrena…" Sinbad sighed. " You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Attina blushed at his words. " Ah, forgive me," Sinbad continued. " My name is-" " Sinbad. I know." Attina cut in. He smirked. " Now, how did you know that?" " I have been observing you for quite some time." Attina replied matter-of-factly. " Is that so? Well then, Syrena, since you seem to know about me, why don't you tell us about you?"


	2. Chapter 2

-2 MONTHS LATER-

In the middle of the night, when all her sisters were asleep, Attina slipped out of the palace and made her way to the ocean's surface. Every night for the past two months, she had been meeting Sinbad on his ship. They talked, laughed, and simply enjoyed each other's company. Attina had even become good friends with the rest of the crew, especially Sinbad's first mate, Cale.

In fact, Attina had spent so much time with Sinbad that she found herself falling desperately in love with him. The problem was, she still hadn't quite told him who she truly was, and if her family and people somehow found out about this, Attina would be disgraced. However, Attina knew she must tell the truth, and she would do it tonight. " Hello, Syrena!" Sinbad greeted as she pulled herself onto the deck of the ship.

" Hello, Sinbad." She muttered. Frowning, he grasped her hand. " Is something the matter?" She sighed. " Yes. I am so sorry, Sinbad. I have not been entirely honest with you. Well, everything I ever told you was true, except for my name. I am not Syrena; I am Crown Princess Attina of Atlantica, heir to the throne after my father, King Triton."

Sinbad stayed silent, and Attina took that as rejection. " I am sorry; I did not mean to deceive or hurt you. The truth is, I've never met anyone like you before, and I believe I am falling in love with you. But if you do not wish to see me again, I'll-" Sinbad cut her off with a passionate kiss. " Oh, Attina… it matters not what your name is, or if you're a princess. If anything, I am glad you kept this from me, as it gave me a chance to get to know the real you. Well, not- ah, you know what I mean. I love you for you, and nothing will ever change that."

Attina began to sob. " Oh Sinbad… I do not deserve you." Wiping away her tears, Sinbad shakes his head. " No, it is I who does not deserve you. After all, I am nothing but a selfish, cold-hearted pirate." " No!" Attina cried. " You have proven to be much more than that. Do not doubt yourself."

The two lovers kissed once more, but then Attina broke away, beginning to panic. " Now that you know the truth, it is not safe for you. My father would not allow me to go to the surface. If he knew that I went beyond that and came in contact with a human, and even revealed my identity and fell in love… it would be disastrous. Not just for you and me, but for both of our worlds. I cannot allow you, or anyone else, get hurt."

Sinbad opened his mouth to protest, but Attina stopped him. " Please, Sinbad! Trust in me. As much as it pains me to do this, I am afraid I must say farewell." With tears in his eyes, Sinbad tried to plead with the mermaid princess. " Attina, no! Please! There has to be a way. I cannot give you up, and I know you don't wish to give me up either. Please, just-just speak with your father. Convince him to overturn the law, and make him see that humans and merfolk can exist together in peace."

Attina sighed. " Sinbad, listen to me; even if I could convince my father, who's to say your people will accept us? For generations, all they've done is capture and eat our fish friends, threaten or kill us, and crowd our world with sunken ships and debris. If we reveal ourselves to them, will they not capture and harm us as well?"


	3. Chapter 3

\- MONTH LATER-

Attina was miserable. Saying farewell to the love of her life was what needed to be done, but it did not make it any less painful. She missed him terribly, and longed for the day when and if she could be reunited with him. Sometimes at night she would cry herself to sleep as a result. Her father and sisters had even begun to pick up on her strange behavior.

In fact, King Triton had called them into the throne room to discuss the issue. " Hello, my daughters." He greeted. " Hello, Father." The princesses echoed as they bowed in front of him. Getting up from his throne, Triton swam over to their side, stopping in front of Attina. " Now, I have summoned you here because I am quite concerned. Girls, have you noticed that your sister has been acting strange of late? Very melancholy? They all nodded. " Attina, would you care to explain? Do not fear; we care for you and are simply worried."

The eldest princess wrung her hands nervously. " It is nothing, Father." Triton sighed. " Attina, please. It is your duty as my heir to uphold the family honor and do what's right for our people. Lately, you have not done so. You seem to be terribly exhausted, distracted, and gloomy. Please, tell us what is on your mind." Attina gulped. This was the moment of truth. " Very well, Father. I met someone, and we love each other very much. However, I ended it. I know my duty, and marrying him would jeopardize that."

Her sisters murmured in excitement and surprise, while Triton smiled. " Oh, Attina, I had always hoped you would find someone. If, as you say, you truly love him, then who he is or where he comes from should not matter in the least. I would be honored to call him family, as I am sure the kingdom will accept him as their future consort." Attina managed to smile back. " Thank you, Father. However, it would be impossible for us to be together with or without your blessing."

Murmurs of confusion echoed behind the crown princess. Triton tried to speak as well, but Attina continued. " You see, the one I love is a… human pirate." Her sisters cried out in fear and shock, while her father's face began to turn red with anger. " How DARE you! Do you have any idea what you've done? As Crown Princess, it was your duty to set an example for your sisters and your people. And yet, you broke the most absolute law! Those spineless, savage, harpooning fish eaters MURDERED your own dear mother! How COULD you, Attina? Your mother would be greatly disappointed in you, as I am."

" No Father; she would not." Attina spat back. " Stop using her as an excuse. You forget that I still remember her well, and I know that she would not have wanted any of us to carry such grief, fear, and anger in our hearts forever. I have long since forgiven those humans for everything they did. You ought to do the same. Besides, Sinbad has never done anything to us personally. All I ask is that you meet him and give him a chance."


End file.
